First Date
by LegacyChick
Summary: Cody finds himself slowly falling for a certain pale, charming Irish man and finally gives in to a date. Warning: Slash Pairing: Cody/Sheamus aka Stephen
1. Chapter 1

**So okay... this story kind of invaded my brain two days ago and I was trying to finish it as fast as possible, but it failed. So I've decided to make it a Two-Shot, second part following in the next two days.**

**Pairing: Cody/Sheamus (for those who still don't know... I like him... you don't accept that? F*** off)**

**Warning: Slash**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own anyone, but I don't.**

* * *

The weeks leading towards Wrestle Mania had been long, rough, stressful and exhausting. Shows, interviews, signings, shootings, 4 to 5 days in a row every week, matches against Randy, HHH, Kofi, long nights.

He was glad that he was still able to stand upright, that he was still able to sleep at least five hours, maybe six on his few days off, cause god knows during shows he'd barely gotten three or four hours every night.

His love life, his sex-life was close to non-existent; well actually he had not have a love-life ever since he realized he was… well… gay… or bisexual at least. That was about a year ago.

He had had girls since then, one-night-stands; he had had that relationship with Beth until he started to grave for something else, something more, something… manly.

Sure, he had gotten offers since then, a lot, even some by his co-workers, but he had been too scared to accept them. Scared to get hurt -physically as well as emotionally-, scared to do something wrong, scared to be laughed at, to maybe even lose friends.

But there was someone who just did not leave him alone, someone who had asked him out again and again, someone who had been persistent for two months now, someone who had -even after Cody had told him he would rather fuck a plastic doll than him (he had been drunk as fuck that night) - who had still stayed there till the next morning, rubbing his back soothingly while he sat, while he knelt over the toilet-seat, heaving and vomiting, regretting getting that busted.

It was Stephen… rather known as Sheamus.

The older man was not exactly the most sexy, beautiful creature he had seen -heck, there were tons of guys on the Raw-roster alone who could easily become a porn-star by their looks alone- but Stephen was caring, funny, charming and most of all… he listened to him.

Not many people did that. Since Cody was the youngest on the roster, he had often be laughed at, snorted at when he had opened his full, pouting lips to make a suggestion, to offer an idea.

Not Stephen… he always listened, always gave him credits for his ideas, for trying so hard, for not giving up.

And that was probably exactly the reason why today, after Raw was over, six days before Wrestle Mania… he had finally given in.

He had never seen that big of a smile on Stephen's lips before, than at the moment he had agreed to a date. That smile just made him melt, so warm, so sincere, so full of joy, showing the perfect white teeth underneath those plump, pink lips.

So, Raw was over, their match long forgotten as they were sitting in a dark booth of the nearest Mc Donald's. Romantic, he? But that is what Cody had wanted when Stephen had asked him where to go.

He did not want anything fancy, did not want it to be a big deal, did not want his co-workers to talk.

They had waited until everyone had been gone from the arena before sneaking out, neither of them having the guts to face their questions, their looks, their disapproval, seeing it was just their first date after all.

Cody had his chin resting on his palm, elbow holding him in place as he grinned dreamily to himself over the thought of having to sneak around. It felt like high school all over again.

Stephen smiled at him, wondering what the young man was thinking about, the grin on those full, soft, velvet-like, pouting, so inviting lips the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He wondered how far this would go, how far it COULD go.

Honestly, he had fallen for Cody ever since he had seen him first, since he had met him the first time when he had started his career in WWE.

He had found him interesting at first, his hyperactive personality, his naïve, childish behavior, his ability to make everything seems easy and small, even the biggest problems.

As the weeks had passed and he found himself talking to the young man more and more, he had recognized… he had LEARNED the other side of Cody, the thoughtful, smart young man with a passion and fire burning in him, a desperation to be the best he could be in everything he loved; the Cody who cared for his family and friends as much as for the wrestling; the young boy on the outside, who was a young MAN in the inside.

And his looks… just the prefect combination of innocence, of cuteness and of sex on legs: those deep blue oceans, crystal clear; the strong, dark brows; those perfect cheek-bones; his deep dimples when smiling or laughing; those lips… so … pink, so full, swollen, so sexy, so soft. He would lie if he said he had never dreamed of touching them, running his fingers over them, brushing his own lips over those of the man right in front of him, tasting them, feeling them.

That fluffy raven-hair; that soft, silken, slightly-tanned skin; those tense, strong muscles in his arms; his shoulders, chest; that abs -not too trained, not too chizzled, just… perfect- and those legs… long and thin but still with enough strength to cut your air off when putting you in a head scissor.

And most of all… that ample-like bum, perfect, round, not too small, not too big, all the muscles in the right places. How much he wanted to rub his hands all over it, grab it, squeeze it, hold it while pounding him, while thrusting in and out of that tight, warm…

"Stephen?"

The soft, low rumble calling for him, bringing him out of his little fantasy startled him looking over to see Cody staring at him with an arched brow, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the restaurants darkest corner.

"You okay? You seemed to be off there for a moment…"

That innocence again… god how he loved it.

"Yeah… just thinking…"

Cody tilted his head in his palm, cocking his other brow up as he riffled his nose.

"Thinking? Bout what?"

And that lisp… it was just so… so fucking sexy.

"Nothing… just… stuff."

He shrugged his strong, broad shoulders, slightly smirking at Cody as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Stuff, huh? Must've been good stuff with that look on your face, so… content… so pleased."

Now it was Cody's turn to smirk as Stephen's cheeks flushed in a bright red, a huge contrast to his else so pale skin.

"Well… I was thinking bout… you."

"Me?"

Cody's voice came out as a small squeal, making him cover his mouth in an instant, embarrassed about his surprise shining through.

The older man chuckled, his hand slowly moving towards Cody's, covering those full pink lips, fingers brushing over it, feeling the soft skin, the knuckles, the small muscles tensing as his eyes stayed fixed on Cody's, those blue pools totally drawing him in.

"Yeah… you."

His voice was a soft whisper, husked as he took hold of Cody's sweating hand, pulling it away from the reason of endless sleepless nights, intertwining his fingers with the long, strong digits of the young man.

Cody bit his bottom lip, tucking it in as he stared down at their laced hands, their teints showing the most awkward, biggest possible, but also most beautiful contrast he had ever seen.

Stephen licked his lips again, watching the expression on Cody's face, in his eyes, changing from surprise to embarrassment, to acknowledgement to… desire?

"Cody?"

The soft whisper made him snap out of his trance, eyes moving from their hands back up to the most intense, big, green smaragds, so beautiful, so soft; a smile flashing his way.

"How about we go back to the hotel? Maybe… watch a movie?"

As is hypnotized, Cody slowly nodded his head, lips still pressed together, his brain working so fast that it was unable to form any words, yet alone full sentences.

He did not even remember how they had gotten back to the hotel, nor how they had landed in Stephen's room; all he knew was that all of a sudden he was mesmerized by the tall, muscular, pale Irish-man.

That soft, red hair, all fluffed and chaotic; those eyes, the lips… pink, full, rough; those muscles… his biceps almost ripping his sleeves, the shirt so tight that he could see every line, every straw of muscle from his chest to his abs… and those long legs, so… powerful, so thick, so strong.

He could not take his eyes off the man, off that body on their whole way back, finding himself dreaming, imagining, wondering, drifting off, wishing things he had never even given a thought before.

* * *

Stephen opened the door, letting Cody in before following himself, the perfect gentleman.

He was more than glad tonight that he had not have to share. Ever since he had gotten to the top by winning the Championship months ago, he roomed alone and often enough he wished he did not, but tonight… he could not help but to let out a sigh of relief.

Cody turned to him, still chewing his lips, hands stuffed in his pockets, fidgeting; nervousness and insecurity mixing with lust and desire.

"Uhmm… so… what do we wanna watch?"

Stephen wet his lips, slightly smiling, the cuteness of the young man warming his heart. He glanced at the clock, reading already half past midnight.

"Well…" His eyes met Cody's once again as he shrugged his shoulders. "… how bout something scary?"

Cody nodded hesitantly, not really being a fan of horror and blood, screams and defeating silence, but somehow with Stephen… he just could not say no.

He trotted over to the drawer underneath the big Plasma-TV, opening it, shuffling through a deck of DVD's until he grabbed the one on his mind, plopping it into the player.

As he turned back around, he saw Cody still on the same spot as before, same expression on his face, whipping back and forth on his face as he gazed around the room.

"Want something to drink? Beer?"

Cody looked back at him, hand coming up to rub his neck.

"Uhm… no… maybe a Coke?"

He was slightly surprised that the young man did not want any alcohol -he looked as if being in need of something to loosen him up.

He shrugged to himself, grabbing a Coke and a beer for himself out of the mini-bar before walking over to the young man, handing him the cold drink, smiling.

"You might sit down for the movie though."

Cody blushed slightly, looking over at the single, king-size bed, nodding slowly.

They both headed over, Stephen sitting down at the headboard, leaning his wide back against it, patting the spot next to him as he smirked at Cody, who hesitantly took the offer, but careful to leave enough space between them.

He had never been on a date with a guy before, let alone with someone like Stephen. He had kissed another guy… twice… that was all. He felt awkward even being here… in that situation, though it also felt… nice… even right.

He smiled slightly, glancing over at the older man as the movie started, a million of questions coming to his mind.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, unbeknownst to himself, getting Stephen's attention. The Irish-man tilted his head, smaragd-green eyes meeting the blue pearls as he quirked a brow.

"Everything okay?"

And the first time that night, he found the young man smiling back at him, instead of chewing his lips or even frowning.

"Yeah…" Cody looked back at the screen, taking a deep breath in preparation, fingers laced, hands in his lap. "Can I ask you a question?"

He did not look over, but he could sense, could feel Stephen looking at him.

"Sure… anything."

"Uhmm… how long do you know that you're… you know… uhmm… gay?"

Stephen's low chuckle went straight to his groin. Whatever it was… his voice just made him… weak.

"I think since I was 16... Quite some time now."

"And… how many… I mean… with how many guys have you been?"

He felt himself blushing heavily just by asking something that intimate, fingers now nervously fidgeting with the hem of his tight, blue shirt.

"You mean… in a relationship or… sexually?"

Cody swallowed as he turned his head to stare at the elder man, chewing his lips once again.

"Well… uhmmm… both?"

Stephen ran a hand through his red, spiky hair, biting the inner walls of his cheek, thinking of whether to say the truth or not.

"Relationships… four. One lasted for over two years. Sexually… let's say it have been … well… a lot more than you'd expect."

He glanced back at the Georgia-native, tilting his head slightly, taking in the frown on his gorgeous face, his fingers nervously playing with his shirt, his upper lip tucked in; his own hand slowly reaching out for Cody's, resting on them, making the 24-year-old stop and look back up at him.

"What about you?"

Oh god, he could have died. He was not ready for that talk, not ready to tell him that he indeed was still a virgin, that he had never been with a guy, not even on a date.

He was sure his cheeks were beat-red as he glanced away again, back at the screen, not really fond at the image there as blood was everywhere and his stomach turned around.

"Ugh…"

He clasped his belly, feeling the acid slowly making its way up his throat, pressing his lips together tightly.

"Can we… ugh… can we watch… something else?"

Stephen saw the look in his eyes, the flushed cheeks, the sweat on his forehead, the tensing of his muscles and hurriedly grabbed the remote, turning the movie off before leaning over to the young man, one hand slowly rubbing his back, while the other rested on his chest, steadying him, soothing him, trying to get him to relax.

"Sorry… if I'd know that you react to blood like that…"

Cody shook his head, lightly smiling up at him, his dark full lashes pressed against his lids, eyes wide open.

"No… it's… it's okay… it was just a bit too much blood… just…"

He shook his head again before falling back against the headboard, taking a deep, long breath as he stared up at the ceiling, hands on his thighs.

"Zero."

Stephen arched his brows, looking back at him confused, lips opening to ask the obvious, but stopping when he saw Cody lowering his head to meet his gaze again.

"That's with how many guys I've been."

"Really?" His eyes widened even more, now in surprise as Cody nodded slowly, chewing the insides of his cheeks. "Yeah."

"Oh… wow…"

Cody sighed, looking away, tongue wetting his upper lip before biting hard onto it, somewhat disappointed in the reaction. What? Did he think he was a whore, fucking everything within a few inches? Or did Stephen think he was an easy lay? Or…

"Sorry…"

Being brought out of his thoughts, he stared at the large, pale hand, the long fingers covering his, swallowing.

"Just… well… wow… I'd thought that a guy as gorgeous, as charming, as intelligent and fun-loving as you… that someone like you couldn't save himself from offers."

Cody glared at him, huffing as he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Just because I get a lot of offers, I don't have to fuck around… or do I look like a slut?"

Stephen shook his head immediately, holding his hands up in defense.

"God no… Codes… that's not what I meant…" He sighed heavily, warm smile playing on his full lips, as he rested one of his hands on the young ones thigh, feeling his whole body tense, eyes falling on his pale skin as he swallowed audible. "I'd never think that… just… I thought that maybe one… maybe two guys…"

"Well NO!"

He forced himself to look back into Stephen's eyes, his own darkening, wet, with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry."

"Stephen sure had not intended to make him upset, or even cry. He slowly rubbed Cody's thigh, his eyes a pool of warmth, of care, of sympathy, of regret as he inhaled.

"Sorry, Cody… I really didn't mean it to sound like that… I…"

Cody shook his bright red face, looking away, trying to find a spot he could fix his eyes on as his lips trembled, one… two tears slipping down his cheeks, voice cracking in a hushed volume.

"Can we… can we just leave it?"

"Yeah."

He could not help himself but to stare at the beautiful face, a large palm reaching out to caress the flushed cheek, thumb gently brushing the salty drop away, surprised to feel Cody actually lean into his touch.

His tongue sneaked out to flick over his bottom-lip before sucking it in, slowly moving closer to the young man… and closer… and closer… until their faces were only inches away from each other.

Cody could feel the breath tickling his sensate skin, eyes widening, face still turned away, breath hitching in his throat as the low, husked voice rumbled through his whole body, shivers running down his spine.

"Cody? Look at me… please!"

And he obliged, eyes widening even more as their noses almost touched, eyes staring into eyes, parted lips brushing over parted lips.

"I think we should… sleep."

Now… that surely surprised him. Stephen kissed his forehead, retreating his hand from the young's cheek, slightly squeezing his thigh with the other hand, lips curled up in a cute, little smirk.

"Uhmm… yeah… we… I guess we should."

Cody nodded, wetting his lips slowly as he watched Stephen get off the bed, walking over to his travel-bag.

He was not sure why, but he surely was disappointed by the loss of contact, Stephen's hand on his cheek had felt so good, so warm, soft and the one on his thigh… he'd wished for it to travel further, wished for it to touch something else, to touch more of him, his all.

He groaned innerly, smacking himself for his own stupidness, his bitchiness, the nervousness in him as his confidence grew together with his desire.

He did not even realize Stephen pulling two wide shirts out of his bag until he handed one to the southern boy.

"Stay!"

It was not a question, but an order, his voice strong, low, steady, demanding as he pressed the shirt into Cody's lap and the young man could not help but nod, shaking fingers grabbing the soft material.

His blue eyes followed the pale man on his way to the bathroom, tucking his bottom lip in as he watched him close the door. Taking a deep breath, he quickly got off the bed, stripping his jeans and his shirt off before pulling Stephen's over his bare chest.

It felt good, comfortable, warm, so nice as it hugged his cold skin, tangling down almost to his knees. His lips curled up in a smile as his hand slowly caressed the soft material, a silent sigh escaping his lips.

He had not realized that Stephen had already returned leaning against the door-frame of the bathroom, arms crossed over his covered chest, his own shirt ending at his strong, pale thighs, a big grin on his lips as he watched the young man for a while.

He really was happy about the outcome of that date so far… happy that Cody had not left yet, that he obviously enjoyed his company as much as he did.

He sighed, pushing himself off the frame, slowly striding over to the young man, clearing his throat.

"Come on, champ… let's get some sleep."

Cody was slightly startled, jumping a little as the voice brought him out of his daydream, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes met the sight of Stephen in those tight boxer shorts covering the strong, muscular thighs.

"I… ähmm… yeah…"

He shook his head, looking back up at Stephen's face, seeing the eyes darkening just a little, smirk playing on his lips as he chuckled softly, walking over to the bed and climbing inside.

Cody took a long, deep breath, staring at him for a while, smacking his lips, fingers tapping against his sides.

"You coming? Or you wanna sleep in a standing position?"

"No… no…"

He shook his head, cheeks reddening again as he slowly made his way back over to the bed, sliding under the covers, heart beating rapidly, hard, almost painful against his chest.

Stephen smiled warmly, letting himself fall back onto the sheets, head hitting the pillow underneath him, so many things on his mind which he'd like to do, like to say, like to express, but for now… he decided against it, just wanting to sleep, wanting to feel the warm body pressing against his own, wanting the soft skin to touch his.

He slowly rolled onto his side, seeing Cody frozen; laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and wondered what had gotten into him. The young boy changed from innocent and naive to cocky and seductive and back a lot tonight. Obviously, he really had not gotten any experience yet. Maybe not even in dating?

He shook the thoughts out of his mind; this was not the right time to think. It was already two a.m. and they had to get up at nine again, at least he had since his flight home was booked for eleven.

He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply before placing his hand on the Georgians lithe waist, eyes fixing on his face, waiting for his reaction.

To his surprise, the young man did not even tense, turning his face to flash him a breath-taking smile, eyes shining in the dimmed light the moon was giving them.

"Night…"

"Night!"

"And Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the beautiful date."

He flashed him a smile of his own, pulling the body a little closer to him, pressing his lips onto Cody's cheek, feeling the heat in it as he whispered.

"My pleasure."

And soon he drifted off into a peaceful slumber while Cody stared at him, eyes getting heavy with every passing minute until he fell asleep himself, images of the evening invading his head, a soft smile on his full lips.

* * *

**As said... I'll post the second chapter in the next few days.**

**Hope you all review!  
**


	2. The morning after

**Here it is... took me a while, but I hope it's worth it.**

**Thanks a lot for every one who read and REVIEWED. Watching Wrestle Mania right now and slightly happy bout the outcome (besides the Legacy match).**

**Now on to this one... the story that means pretty much to me, so please be gentle when you review. *smirks***

**Warning: Slash, strong language, sex**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own them, but I don't.**

* * *

He awakened to a soft snore, almost a purr he would not have heard if it had not been that close to his ear. The first strings of sun were shining through the curtains, heating his face. Soft facials, red stubbles were tickling his neck, hot breath warming his skin, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

Slowly opening his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light, he glanced over at the clock. 7 a.m.… good lord, he never woke up at such an unholy time unless he had to.

He inavertedly groaned, feeling his bladder press, morning-wood coming to life. A small "Shit…" escaped his lips before he glanced down at himself, chewing his lips.

Stephen's arm held him tight, too tight to get out of his grip without waking him up. Just as he had finished the thought, he finally felt something poking the back of his thigh.

He grinned, chuckling inertly, glad that he was not the only one with this problem. Closing his eyes again, he inhaled silently, enjoying the warmth, the feeling of safety, the softness of Stephen's skin on his own.

That was something he could definitely get used to. He was sick of always playing the strong one, the big savior, the hero and glad that for once he was the one laying in someones arms, someone who would be happy to take that role. At least that was what Cody hoped for.

He opened his eyes again, his bladder not wanting to give him any time to think and he carefully grabbed Stephen's arm, lifting it up slowly, as slowly as possible. It was just in the right height for him to slip out of the grip when he felt him stir and a low groan reached his ears.

"Where are ya going?"

"Just need to use the bathroom."

The soft smile on Stephen's lips - his eyes still closed - almost made him melt.

"K… just hurry… it's getting cold!"

Cody chuckled, quickly raising from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

When he came back - having washed his face, too - he saw Stephen still in bed, cuddled up under the blanket, content smile on his lips. He slowly got back in, squealing in surprise when his waist was gripped and Stephen rolled them around, pinning him underneath his large, warm body.

He held his wrists, smirking at the surprised look on Cody's face, leaning down to brush his lips over his ear, murmuring hoarsely.

"You better still be here when I come back."

Cody felt the blush creeping his cheeks, sweat building on his forehead, swallowing hard as he nodded, Stephen's smirk turning into a smile as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes, kissing Cody's forehead, making sure to brush his morning-wood over Cody's groin, pressing down just a little.

He saw Cody biting his lips, trying to suppress the moan in his throat and he chuckled, getting off the bed to use the bathroom himself, deciding to quickly brush his teeth while he was in there anyways.

As the door closed, Cody finally released the breath he was holding, rubbing his sweaty hands on the shirt he was wearing before propping himself up on his elbows, scurrying up until he was leaning against the headboard.

To hell he would go back to sleep now; he was wide-awake. Running a shaky hand through his raven- hair, he tried to steady his breathing, shaking his head. He had to admit, the rock-hard cock pressed into his own groin had felt good… really good.

Sighing, he lifted the covers up a bit, biting his lip as he saw the small tent in his boxers, closing his eyes again as he put the covers back in place. He was trying to think of turn-offs… all kind of turn-offs as good as possible… when he felt the bed dip.

Swallowing, he opened his lids again, Stephen's green pools drawing him in, the frown on his face turning into a sweet smile.

"Not wanting to sleep anymore?"

He shook his head, licking the corner of his lips, hands playing with the blanket covering his lower regions.

"Naw… not really tired anymore."

Stephen nodded, resting his back against the headboard, too, unsure of what to do next, what to say. He bit his bottom lip, small sigh leaving his throat, lips opening and closing to say something, but no words came out.

Cody knew exactly what he wanted, but still he was unsure about it, not knowing how to ask, IF to ask… or how to start.

"I…uhmm…"

"Want to watch another movie?"

"Not really…"

Stephen cursed himself for the stupid question. Of course not, after what had happened last night. He smirked as another idea popped into his mind right away.

"Want to play?"

That definitely got Cody's attention as he looked over at him with an arch brow, head slightly tilted.

"What game?"

Stephen shrugged, smirk growing wider as he shifted his body until he was hovering over the young man again, hands on either side of his head against the headboard, nose to nose… faces only inches apart.

"Twenty questions…"

His voice was soft, a low murmur, his breath tickling Cody's skin, smelling the apple-mint combination of his toothpaste. He slowly nodded, gaining a quick, but sparkling kiss on his lips from the older man, cock twitching underneath the covers.

"Okay… me first… how many guys have you kissed yet?"

His lips were brushing over Cody's cheek, moving slowly towards his ear, hearing Cody's breathing becoming heavier with every second, feeling his muscles tense underneath him, his scent pulling him into a soft trance.

"T…two…"

Stephen gently tucked his lobe between his teeth, nibbling, sucking, murmuring his acknowledgement.

"Uh… uhmm… your turn…"

His lips ghosted down to Cody's neck, eyes glancing at Cody's expression every now and then, seeing his eyes shut tightly and his lips opening.

"How… hmm… how many guys have you… have you really slept with?"

He smirked involuntarily, almost having expected that question; softly kissing the young mans neck, nose brushing over his sensitive skin.

"Twenty… twenty-one… I don't know exactly."

Cody's breath hitched as he felt the wet tongue dart out to lick at his neck, before pearl-white teeth followed, carefully biting and nibbling at his exposed flesh.

"My turn again! Have you ever… thought about… sleeping with a man?"

The low moan leaving his lips while Stephen worked on his neck -hand slowly moving down his shirt-covered torso towards his groin - was answer enough for him.

Cody felt his cock twitch, slowly coming to life, that low, soft, seductive voice paired with the rough lips and the spiky facials on his sensitive skin already enough to make him tremble.

"Hmm… yeah…"

Gosh, his brain was total puddy… how was he supposed to even think about any more questions? His breath hitched as he felt the large palm finally on his boxers, gently rubbing his ever-growing bulge through the thin material as lips traced a line of butterfly kisses from his neck over his throat up to his chin, stopping inches away from his own.

Stephen felt the smaller body shiver, felt his chest heaving and sinking frantically, felt the cock stirring, twitching, growing under his skilled hand as his eyes met Cody's, surprised to see the blue orbs staring straight back at him.

"Your turn…"

It was almost inaudible, low and soft, his lips not far away from Cody's anymore as the panting became heavier and the young man swallowed.

"Can you… can you teach me?"

And he got his answer right away, the rough and full lips finally meeting his, tasting him, soft at first, only barely touching before pressing them together and in the pure ecstasy of that kiss, Cody raised his hands, entangling them in the soft, red hair at the back of Stephen's neck, pulling him as close as possible, the squeeze of his cock showing him that he was not the only one enjoying that motion of lust and passion.

He ran his tongue along those velvet-like, pouty lips, savoring the taste, the feeling, before diving in, Cody's moan just spurting him on more as he explored his mouth, teeth clashing, tongues lapping and fighting, first slow and soft, the harder, deeper, more passionate.

He bucked his hips forward in the same rhythm Cody moved his up into Stephen's hand, the latters rock-hard length pressing into the youngest thigh, chests meeting, hands clasping, exploring, feeling, touching.

Stephen's palm left Cody's boxers, slowly moving up his torso, gently running over his abs, fingertips barely touching the skin, tracing each and every muscle of the toned body underneath, feeling him writhe, feeling him tremble, feeling his breathing, as he made his way up to his chest.

As the fingertips brushed over his hardened nubs and the electricity shot through his body, he became more eager than ever before in his whole life, starting to devour Stephen's mouth with new found hunger and lust, fingers digging, grasping the materials of his shirt, trying to pull it up, to get rid of it.

The surprise in Stephen's eyes went unrecognized as he wildly bucked his hips up in attempt to feel as much as possible, in attempt to make Stephen touch him again, to get that feeling back; but the elder man pulled away, breathlessly, eyes staying fixed on Cody's pleased features, enjoying the view of the writhing, sweating, trembling figure underneath, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open in a silent plea.

"Cody? Codes? Look at me… please!"

Dark lashed slowly fluttered open, whine escaping his kiss-swollen lips as he finally realized that Stephen had stopped.

"We… we need to stop."

"NO! … Why?"

Stephen smiled warmly down at him, one hand still underneath the shirt on his toned, tensing muscles, other one next to Cody's head, thumb brushing over his cheek.

"Cause if we don't stop now, I'm not sure if I can hold myself back later."

"Then DON'T!"

Cody sure was eager now. He'd never felt anything like this before, the kiss having been the best he had ever experienced in his life, the gentle touches sending chills through his whole body, the looks alone Stephen had given him making his groin wanting to explode.

He sure was not going to stop this now. Nothing had ever felt that right to him.

Stephen's forehead collapsed onto his, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"God Cody… do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

The devilish smirk the young man sent him was almost enough to send him spiraling down, his already hard and leaking cock twitching violently.

"No… tell me… or rather show me!"

Now that definitely did it and with a renewed hunger, with renewed lust he crashed his lips back onto Cody's, the kiss more rough and powerful then before, fingers twisting and twirling the hard nubs, the gasps leaving the young mans plump and swollen lips making it hard for him to control himself.

Cody's hands were grasping everywhere, exploring the body hovering over him, feeling every single tension, every movement of its muscles, running over his back, his sides, his chest, his arms, before going for the hem of Stephen's shirt, almost ripping it off his body.

Sure, he had seen him shirtless before, but now… now that the situation had changed; now that he was that close, that he could feel his breath on his neck… it was different.

Stephen did not know where his mind was, maybe already blown off, as his lips started their journey from Cody's lips down to his neck, hand slowly lifting his shirt up, pulling away only to give Cody the chance to sit up and pull the material over his head, carelessly throwing it away. His eyes roamed over the now bare, toned and tanned body, small sweat-pearls running down his chest, glistening in the dim sunlight.

"Can I… taste you?"

His eyes met Cody's again, seeing his pupils now darkened and wide as he nodded his approval, tongue between his lips, breath coming out in short, sharp pants, cheeks flushed.

"Fuck… you look so gorgeous."

That was the last Cody heard before Stephen lashed forward, his tongue tracing a swift line from his waistband up to his throat, catching the tiny sweat-pearls, a growl escaping his throat at the sweet taste of them.

Cody let out a rather loud gasp; the feeling of the wet, hot tongue on his body sending all kind of sparks and chills through his body.

"God!"

Stephen smirked as he covered the torso underneath with soft kisses, savoring the taste, the moment, the feeling, wanting to remember every single sound escaping the younger mans lips.

He stopped at his navel, flicking his tongue inside, lapping it, sucking on it, his gaze drifting up to see Cody's head thrashing from left to right, hands tightly grasping the sheets.

His hands slowly moved underneath the writhing creature, gently grabbing his hips, signaling him to rise them up so he was able to pull the boxers down. Once the material was off, Stephen started to kiss a line up his legs, starting at his toes, tongue flicking out every now and then, trying to taste as much as possible.

Cody's brain was long gone, all the blood having already rushed to his lower regions as he pressed his lips together, trying to stifle the moans and groans wanting to escape, trying to stay as still as possible; but all the trying and suppressing did not help anymore as he felt Stephen's lips leaving his thighs, his heavy pants making it to his ears and he opened his eyes to stare into those of the older man…falling… deep.

He whined, thrusting his hips up only to have Stephen push them back down again as he smiled up at him, tongue slowly darting out to lick the pre-cum off the engorged head, groaning at its salty taste, the wanton moan from the man under him making his own length throb painfully.

"Uhmm… please!"

"Please what?"

He grinned up, loving to see Cody wriggle and shift, sweat dripping down his forehead, full lips slightly parted.

"Please… please suck me!"

His grin grew as he squeezed Cody's thighs, tongue sneaking out again to probe the slit before swirling it around the tip, lips engulfing it, slowly starting to suck, just the head… for now.

Cody threw his head back, hitting the headboard, one hand leaving the sheets to entangle his fingers in the soft red hair, trying to push Stephen further down.

Inch by inch he took him in, tongue working its magic while he relaxed his throat-muscles, only coming to a halt when all of Cody was buried inside his hot, wet throat, his breath tickling Cody's pupics.

"SHIT!"

And he was a goner… hips involuntarily bucking up in an attempt to stay as deep as possible, breathing becoming heavier, faster, as Stephen's hands held him under control, head starting to bop up and down, slow at first, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh, sucking, slurping, swallowing… before picking up his pace, tongue trailing a line up and down, licking and nibbling; slowing down again… speeding up again… one hand running up and down Cody's side, feeling his muscles tense and relax, feeling him shiver, tremble.

His other hand carefully moved to his ass, lifting him up a little, squeezing, groping, finger slowly making its way towards his pucker, teasing, tracing a line up and down between his cheeks until he heard a whimper.

Looking up he saw Cody's eyes wide open, lips pressed together as the worries showed off on his face. Stephen released him from his mouth, giving him a last tentative lick before slowly crawling up his body until their faces were only inches apart again, one hand still embedded between those perfect ample-cheeks while the other hand landed on his face, cupping it, fingers caressing it until Cody leaned into the touch.

"Want me to stop?"

Cody violently shook his head, lips still pressed together, soon finding the older mans lips pressed on his in a soft motion while Stephen's hand came back up, fingers supposed to take the place of his lips.

Before he could even ask, Cody already snaked his tongue out to lick them before hungrily taking two of them into his wet cavern, sucking, slurping, lathering them up.

Stephen groaned, hips tightly pressed against Cody's groin watching him greedily sucking his fingers with his bottom lips tucked in, before closing his eyes, trying not to cum right then and there.

Cody soon released his digits with a plop, making him open his eyes to see the young man grinning sheepishly up at him, eyes dark, filled with lust, lips swollen and pink.

Stephen groaned, cock rock-hard, straining against the material of his now clad boxers as Cody finally hooked his fingers into the waistband, attempting to push them down. He was surprised by Cody taking the lead for the first time this morning, but willingly lifted his hips up a little, tucking his bottom-lip in as he followed Cody's actions with his eyes.

The Georgia-native smirked as he pushed them all the way down, using his feet to fully slide them off, before hooking his legs behind Stephen's ass, pulling his hips forward into his own, two simultaneous moans filling the air as their bare, hard lengths finally touched for the first time.

Stephen's lips crashed back onto Cody's vigorously, tongues fighting, dueling, exploring each others mouth' with passion, with need. In the same movement, Stephen's fingers slid in between the young mans shivering body and the sheets, slowly running up and down between his cheeks, circling his pucker, fingertip dipping in and out just a bit to see how tight he would really be.

As Cody thrust his hips up against his own, hands folded behind Stephen's head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, a loud, low moan escaping his throat; Stephen used the chance, pushing his slicked up finger inside.

Cody hissed against Stephen's lips, a single tear slipping out of his tightly shut eyes, whole body tensing up and fingers digging into his neck.

Stephen pulled away, suppressing a growl at the tightness around his finger. He could only imagine how that heat would feel around his thick, meaty length. He wet his tongue, placing a soft kiss onto Cody's forehead before staring down at the motionless body.

"Stop?"

He shook his head, slowly opening his baby-blue eyes, small smile plastered on his lips, voice cracking.

"N… no… just… go easy?"

Stephen smiled, peppering the beautiful face with kisses as he carefully withdrew his finger, pushing back in at a different angle, with every thrust searching for that sweet little bundle of nerves inside his lover, knowing that hitting it would turn the pain into pure pleasure.

Soon enough the whimpers and soft whines turned into moans and gasps and he felt the young man pushing back against him, deciding to add a second finger.

The pain shooting through his body almost made him black out, the loud scream waking the dead as his eyes shot wide open.

"Shit… stop… stop… please!"

But Stephen continued to push them in and out at a slow pace, angling the thrusts, kissing and nibbling at Cody's neck, his throat, his ear, the other hand soothingly running through his hair, whispering.

"Shhh… Codes… it'll get better… I promise… just try and relax… it'll feel so damn good…"

And only seconds later he found it, Cody's back arching off the sheets, a loud gasp leaving his swollen lips, eyes rolling back into his head.

"Shit… oh god… god… do that… was that…?"

His lips searched for those of the older man again, hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him down into a heated kiss, murmuring into it.

"Please… want you… n… need you…"

Stephen was so fucking hard, he could have exploded right then and the boy had not even done anything yet, had not even touched him. Just his pure presence, his hot body against his own, his lips -so soft, so full- on his neck, those sinful things escaping his else so innocent mouth; it was enough for him.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, taking hold of his erected cock, lining it up with the slightly sore, red pucker, breath coming out in sharp pants as he stared down at the young man underneath, seeing him hold his breath, eyes wide, cheeks burning, hands grasping the sheets beside him.

"You sure?"

Cody nodded eagerly, biting his bottom lip hard as he felt the thick length probing his entrance, trying to break through.

"You need to relax, babe… try to relax!"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, swallowing hard before he felt Stephen's lips back on his own again, softly, gently, tongue coaxing entrance, one hand starting to rub up and down his length again, other hand caressing his cheek, fingers brushing gently over his skin.

"Breathe… just breathe!"

A long sigh escaped his throat and Stephen could feel him relaxing, slowly but steadily, his cock pushing inside the tight heat inch by inch, feeling him stretch, feeling him convulse, feeling him opening up and with one last hard thrust he was finally buried deep inside of him, Cody's rather loud gasp being muffled by his lips.

He could not hold back the groan escaping him as he pulled away only to let his forehead collapse on the pillow next to Cody's head, panting heavily, the heat surrounding him feeling better than anything he had ever experienced before, fitting him like a fucking glove; hot, tight, drawing him in, holding him in a vice grip and he was sure that if he was going to move, he would explode immediately.

Only the sharp inhale of Cody made him look back up, seeing the pain in his eyes, the tear rolling down his cheek, his lips tightly pressed together as he lay frozen underneath.

"Babe? Are ya… are ya okay?"

Cody swallowed hard, nodding hesitantly, hand reaching up to cup Stephen's cheek, caressing it, raising his head to softly kiss the elder man, voice hoarse but steady.

"Please… move… please!"

And he sure was not going to say no. Carefully pulling back out, forehead resting on Cody's, lips barely touching, right hand now next to Cody's head to hold himself up while the other one still slowly rubbed the younger ones length.

His thrusts were slow at first, but deep, trying to get Cody used to it, to savor the feeling as much as possible, trying to make Cody enjoy it, listening to every sound from the younger man, watching every single change of expression on his face, feeling every movement, every tension of his muscles.

He kissed him again, first his lips, then the tip of his nose, his cheek, his ear, whispering, husking, soothing, murmuring all kind of sweet little nothings to him, timing his thrusts with his pumps.

Cody gasped, one particular snap of Stephen's hips having hit his prostate, finger embedded in the older mans hair, twisting it, his hips now moving in an own accord, arching off the bed in attempt to draw him in further, deeper, to get his sweet spot hit again.

Soon enough a song of groans, gasps, moans and grunts filled the room, a set of blue eyes staring back into one of green, thrusts becoming faster and deeper, hips colliding with hips, balls smacking against balls, the words "fuck", "faster" and "oh god" being repeated again and again.

Stephen licked his lips as he rose up on his hands, admiring the writhing and panting figure underneath him. Never before had he seen something as beautiful, as gorgeous.

Holding himself up with one arm, he ran his left hand slowly from Cody's cheek down to his torso, over his chest, to his side, his hips, grabbing it tightly, lifting his leg up higher, deepening his thrust even more.

Cody shut his eyes, already feeling the all too familiar heat in himself rising to a new level, knowing he would not last much longer just as Stephen surprised him by rolling them around, his throbbing length still buried to the hilt, until Cody lay on top of him.

"I wanna see you!"

His voice was husky as he answered Cody's silent question, eyes wide, brows arched, lips parted, pants leaving his throat, slowly nodding his head.

He slowly started to move his hips back and forth, Stephen's hands now on his hips, guiding him, eyes roaming over the tanned, glistening body, admiring every inch of it, before starting to snap his hips upwards in timing with Cody's movements.

Cody was in heaven; the powerful, deep thrusts hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, the grunts and groans escaping the sinful lips of his lover turning him on even more as he started to ride him faster, leaning down to entangle his fingers in Stephen's hair, lips finding lips, devouring them, heat rising, moans becoming louder.

Stephen's hand sneaked between their sweat-soaked bodies again, taking back hold of Cody's stiff cock, pumping it harmonious with his thrusts, the pre-cum making it easy to slide up and down.

Continuing his actions, he felt himself being taken to higher places, knowing he was close to burst, thrusting as fast as his hips would go.

The sounds of their love-making, the smell of sweet after-shave mixed with salty sweat, his dick being pumped rough and fast, his prostate being rammed repeatedly… it was the undoing of Cody.

Throwing his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head, lips parting in a scream of pleasure; he felt his muscles tensing and walls clenching, spurts after spurts of hot, white liquid shooting out of him, covering Stephen's chest.

The sight alone paired with the incredible tight, spasming heat surrounding him took him over the edge.

"Oh god… fuck Cody… fuck… fuck… FUCK!"

With a loud growl his body started to spasm, hips bucking up uncontrollably -if it was not for his strong hands on Cody's waist, he would have thrown him off- he threw his head back into the soft pillow, feeling his thick cock getting almost ripped off as he filled Cody's abused hole with his cum.

Seconds later, Cody's spent body collapsed onto his chest, face next to him on the pillow, heavy, unsteady breathing filling the air, both of them powerless, lost of energy.

Stephen closed his eyes, one hand now rubbing circles into Cody's back, the other hand running through his hair as he tilted his head to place a gentle kiss to the young mans temple, feeling him instantly relax, his breathing becoming more even.

They lay like this for a while, none of them wanting to move, none of them able to move, their breathings slowly going back to normal, muscles relaxing again.

Stephen finally found the strength to move again, slowly lifting Cody up to slip out of him, a loud wince almost breaking his heart. He let Cody roll off him and onto his side, slightly tilting his head, seeing the blue oceans staring back at him full of insecurity and unsureness.

His lips curled up into a warm smile as he ran a hand over the young mans cheek, before softly pressing his lips to his, the warmth, the gentleness, the love in that one kiss taking all of Cody's worries away.

"Can… can we… do that again?"

Stephen could not help but chuckle, nodding his head, the happy, almost goofy grin on Cody's face making him melt like putty.

"Hell yes we will… but…" He glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was already 9:30 a.m., groaning lowly "… not right now. My flight's in two hours."

Cody tucked his upper lip in into a pout, giving him his best ever puppy-dog-eyes and he almost regretted having to leave him in a few minutes.

He sighed, right corner of his lips quirking up in a small smile as he kissed the young mans forehead.

"We'll see again on Friday…" Sad smile turning into a soft smirk "…and I'd love to go on a second date then… if we make it that far." 

End

* * *

**So far so good... hopefully I now can concentrate on "Falling for him" again though work might not leave me a lot of time to write. I'll try end update soon.**


End file.
